User talk:German77/Archive 11
Any Black Bricks? Hey German. Got any black bricks? If so, go to my page and click on my transmuting pools for grey bricks! Sorry only I have grey and white.-- 17:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) News on the hive The bee battles are coming up..User:Skipper733/Bee_tournament -- 22:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Nice You have the most talk out of all the people.-- 02:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) thanks and can you what say the followed page User:German77/works.-- 03:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Help with Page Hey I need Help with my user page. I thought you could help because you have a REALY NICE PAGE!!! And I was wondering if you could tell me how to edit my signature so it has pictures of my badges and different colors. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 11:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I can due it but there is a problem in my last helps the admin don't want to put coding in his pages or sig because you dont know how change. You need to copy each thing I tell you from my talk page ok.-- 16:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) So first what colors you want to your signature. and picture too.-- 16:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Thx for helping me with using ur stats module... btw, are there other themes too? -- Ultra 1337 are more , universe, MLN, city, star justice.-- 15:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) user page I edit some of your page here is some of the code were you want to stop the template. ---- ---- another code I use is you can change this are a simple template the first is the color of the text and the second is the text.-- 16:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Please come on the irc now. -- 18:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Traffic I'll enter this round -- 02:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) you are in.-- 02:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I need help with my signature German77 could you please help me with my signature thanx.-Skullkeepa14 Instructions are in your talk page.-- 16:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Could you help me w/ my sig plz? -- Ultra 1337 ( 17:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC)) RFA Wow you have 8 supporters in you're RFA are you an admin now!?! -- 15:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) P.s. please help Skullkeepa14 with his sig. I already send the instructions in his talk page and I dint know when going to change my rights you can ask FB100Z because he is B-crat now.-- 15:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Well I think you should be a admin by now ;( -- 16:03, 29 June 2009 (UTC) If you want me as admin just ask FB10Z and see what happens.-- 16:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sig Ultra 1337 Just create a sig page and put the following code. [[User:Ultra 1337|''' Ultra 1337 ]][[User talk:Ultra 1337| Ultra 1337 ''']]I have edits and next due this: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Ultra 1337/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 17:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC)